


Stitches

by thecarlysutra



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re the only one I trust to do this,” Grady said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

  
Claire bit her lip, holding the thread taut between her fingers.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this,” Grady said.

“Maybe you should wait for a doctor. There are some around, you know.”

He shook his head. “They’ve got real crisises to take care of. C’mon, you can do this.”

“Crises,” she said.

“Huh?”

“The plural of _crisis_ is _crises_ ,” Claire said. She cocked her head to get a better look at the cut on Grady’s forehead. “Fine. But if you cry, I’m not responsible.”

He frowned. “I’m not going to cry.”

“Uh huh,” Claire said. She dabbed at the cut with a bit of gauze. 

“I’m a grown man.”

She threaded the needle. “Sure.” 

“I was in the Navy, for Christ’s sake.”

“Right,” Claire said, and slid the needle through his flesh.

“Son of a bitch!”

Claire rolled her eyes. “Baby.”

“I am not—what are you _doing_ up there?”

“What you asked me to.”

“Well, you’re—dammit. You’re right, I should wait for a doctor. This—”

“Done!” Claire said, beaming. 

She wiped her orange fingers on her skirt, and Grady smiled at how cavalier the motion was; a day ago, there was no way she would have done that, and now she did it like it was nothing. Grady gingerly tested the flesh around the cut; it was sore, but closed.

“You’re a remarkable woman, Claire.”

“Yeah,” she said, resting her hands on his shoulders, “and you don’t deserve me.”

“Well, I don’t know about th—” His eyes widened as she kissed him.

“A remarkable woman,” he said again. She smiled.  



End file.
